Casting Lots
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Percy and Annabeth proposal fic. Takes place after HOO, but there's no spoilers, and you really don't have to read HOO to read this. Percabeth. Fluff.


**Halloooo. A proposal fic. Lots of fluff. Set after everything, but no spoilers. And really it doesn't matter if you read HOO or not.**

 **(c)Rick Riordan**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

Today was the day.

Percy had everything planned out. He wanted everything to be perfect. He and Annabeth would spend a day at Coney Island; winning prizes, riding rides, all that jazz. They would be mortals for once. And no dumb god—ahem, no _excellent-well-meaning-god—_ or monster was going to mess it up.

Well actually, who was he kidding?

Some god or monster _always_ messed it up.

But that didn't mean that Percy couldn't try and make it perfect.

He took a deep breath as he looked into his mirror. He gooped some hair gel into his hands and spread it through his hair. He pulled his hands back and examined his work. He sighed and stuck his head under the faucet and hit the water. He willed only his hair to get wet, and washed out the gel. He toweled it off and relooked at his reflection, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever." He mumbled to himself, shaking his hair out. "Annabeth likes it messy anyway." He assured himself. He brushed his teeth quickly and downed some orange juice before running out of his apartment.

He opened the door again and grabbed the small velvet box on the coffee table, pocketing it next to his pen.

"Don't forget this, moron." Percy chided himself. He checked his watch, if he hurried, he'd be able to pick up some flowers before he picked up his girlfriend.

Percy stopped at the flower shop on the corner of his block, before powerwalking to Annabeth's apartment, which was only a few blocks away. When the two finally decided they wanted to move on from Camp Half-Blood, they decided to put off moving in together. It was safer, by any rate; less demigod smell for passing monsters to pick up on. Of course they still spent summers at Camp, being counselors, but being around middle-schoolers and high schoolers all year long when you and your friends were in your twenties, you needed space.

As he climbed the stairs to Annabeth's apartment, he periodically checked his pocket for the box. That was the most important part, he couldn't lose it now. His mom and Paul had helped him pick it out, and Piper had helped get Annabeth's ring size. It was simple and elegant, and Percy had been saving up drachmas and cash for the past several months to get it.

As he was about to knock, the door opened to reveal a smiling Annabeth. He resisted the urge to kneel right then and there, but it was hard. Man, was it hard. She was seriously so beautiful. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his short-to-medium lifespan with her. Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when Annabeth spoke.

"You look nice, babe." She said with a smile. "Though your collar's messed up." She said, reaching up to adjust it. Percy's ears still got red when she was close to him. He couldn't help it. After she had adjusted his collar, she kissed him quickly. "Happy anniversary."

"It was today?" He asked, surprised tone in his voice. Annabeth punched his arm. "Ouch! Okay, sorry." He grinned, pulling out the flowers behind his back and handing them to her. "For you." She took them, but gave him a face. "What?" he asked.

"We agreed to not get presents this year." She said pointedly, but smiled.

Percy shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets, his right one gripping the box tightly. "I don't really think flowers qualify as a present. More like a…spontaneous purchase."

"Spontaneous purchase, huh?" Annabeth grinned. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"Of course." He said, flushed with delight. "You ready?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yep." She said, setting the flowers inside before looping her arm through his.

As they walked down the streets of New York to the subway, Annabeth glanced up and touched the end of his hair, pulling out a piece of dried gel.

"Is this gel?" she asked with a laugh. Percy flushed, shrugging.

"It might be." He said.

"You never wear hair gel, ever," She said. "This is weird Percy." She said, pursing her lips. "You've gelled your hair-or at least _tried_ to-, you have a dress shirt on as opposed to a T-Shirt, and you got me flowers." She said. "What's going on here, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy wanted to smack himself. Of _course_ she would figure out something's up. She's _Annabeth._

He laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, nothing's _up,_ per say, that is." He stumbled. "I mean, something _is_ up, but I can't tell you just yet. So we should have our monster free date and then I'll show you. Or tell you, or, whatever. It's going to happen eventually."

Annabeth sighed, blowing a blonde curl out of her face. "Fine." She said, hitting his arm softly as they boarded the subway. "What made you choose Coney Island, anyway?" she asked.

"Well," Percy said as they rumbled along. "I used to go there a lot with my mom when I was a kid, and I've always really enjoyed it." He explained. "So I thought I'd share it with you."

Annabeth nodded, "You dweeb." She said, though she smiled and squeezed his hand. "You'd better buy me cotton candy,"

Percy nodded. "Of course."

As she read the advertisements on the subway, Percy sighed in contentment, and leaned down to kiss her beautiful princess curls. She smiled and wrapped and arm around his waist, while he draped an arm over her shoulders, his freehand holding onto a hand loop. His foot tapped along to the beat of the train, as he looked over the passengers. He saw a lot of business people with briefcases, a mom who looked way too stressed out for her own good, a man with bright orange pants, and a man who was trying-and failing-to discreetly pick his nose.

What he also saw, was a pair of glaring green eyes and bared teeth. Percy felt like it was staring into his soul, practically.

"Uh…babe." He said softly.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"I think there's a Gorgon on this train." He replied.

"That'd better be a joke." She muttered, glancing up at him.

"Well, it's staring at me." He said, nodding his head. "So."

"Well," Annabeth said, getting out her sword. "I see."

"So…plan?" Percy asked, pulling out his pen, but not before making sure the velvet box was still in his pockets. It was.

"Well I would assume, don't attack until it attacks us." She said thoughtfully.

As if on cue, the Gorgon pushed its way through the crowded subway, eyes intent and on them.

"Hey," Percy called. "If you could not, that would be super cool."

The Gorgon did not care for manners, and it stalked its way up to the demigods, before roaring and then pouncing.

"Now." Percy said. Then he and Annabeth each dove to the side. Annabeth tucked and dived behind the Gorgon, and as Percy stabbed it in the head, Annabeth stabbed it in the back. It let out a shriek before bursting into dust. The other passengers on the train chattered excitedly to one another. Percy heard someone mention something about panhandlers, and how asking kids for money was immoral, or something.

"Quick and efficient." Annabeth said, straightening up, collapsing her sword into mist form and dusted herself off. "I have to say Seaweed Brain, we've gotten pretty good at this."

"At not dying?" Percy asked with a wide smile. "Yeah, I like to think I'm pretty good at that."

Annabeth laughed and punched his arm. "C'mon," she said. "This is our stop."

* * *

Percy was true to his word, and as soon as they got there, he bought Annabeth some cotton candy. She smiled and popped some in her mouth before offering some to Percy, who nodded and took a piece.

Even though it was summer, because Luna Park was on the coast, it sent a cool breeze over the park, making the heat bearable. The park was crowded, even for a week day. Children were screaming and crying and laughing. Percy noticed a child who was having a meltdown was being carted away by his mother. The two rode most of the rides, played most of the games (most of which Annabeth demolished Percy at), and were chowing down on some hotdogs.

"Ferris Wheel?" Annabeth suggested as she finished off her meal. "It's the only one we haven't been on yet."

Percy nodded, squinting up at the Ferris Wheel. "Yeah, sure." He nodded, as they got in line. "Why not? Then we can head to Camp."

Annabeth frowned. "Why do you want to go to Camp? It's our day off." She said pointedly.

"Well yeah," Percy conceded. "But you know that thing I was going to tell you earlier? It's has to be at Camp." He explained as they were gated into their cart on the Ferris Wheel.

"It has to be at Camp?" She repeated.

"Yes. Chiron has it." Percy nodded. She playfully slapped his face and kissed him quickly.

"Chiron has something you need to tell me?" Percy winced. "You're a bad liar. But alright, fine." She said.

The ride groaned into motion, and before they knew it, they were at the top, staring out over Coney Island. Annabeth sighed contently and leaned on Percy's shoulder, to which he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and with the other hand made sure the box was still there.

"I love you," She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Percy replied immediately, kissing the top of her head. He sighed in happiness and looked out at the pier, content to watch all the people go about their day. He glanced down at saw a maintenance man climbing up the sides of the ride. Except this maintenance man had blood red eyes, and was coming straight for them, staring down into Percy's soul as it climbed. He cursed. He knew it was too good to be true. "Heads up." He said quickly.

Annabeth glanced down and nodded in understanding and ducked underneath his arm and took out her drakon bone sword, while Percy uncapped Riptide, being _very_ careful to not let his girlfriend see the box.

"You know sometimes," Annabeth said as she and Percy stood together, weapons ready. "I really wish we could have one real date in peace."

Percy barked in laughter. "Same here, Wise Girl." He said. "We just smell too dang good."

"DEMIGODS." The maintenance man shrieked, shedding his disguise, which read _Earl_ on its jumpsuit. Underneath its mortal skin, Earl was white as ghost, eyes red as blood.

"Haven't seen an emposai in a while." Annabeth muttered.

"Well it's about to be a party." Percy said. "Look." Annabeth looked to where he pointed, and saw another emposai climbing up the other side. The two demigods stood back to back, weapons ready and waiting. "They must've been following us all day. Waiting for when we couldn't move."

"And who says we can't move?" Annabeth said, and started rocking from side to side, which in turn, rocked the _cart_ from side to side.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelped in alarm, widening his stance in order to keep standing. " _Why?_ "

"More arch, Seaweed Brain." She replied, swinging her sword down and swiping at the emposai on her side. It hissed and dodged, hanging off by one arm, before regaining its hold and continuing climbing.

"Can you just leave us alone?" Percy asked down to his emposai, slicing at it as it got closer. "At least until we get on the ground? Maybe?"

"You will die, demigod." Earl screeched, teeth bared.

"Comforting." Percy said dryly, kicking it as it tried to climb into their cart. His kick thrusted Earl backwards, but not before it grabbed Percy's wrist in effort to stay on and yanked him back with it. Percy yelled and flipped over the side of the cart. Riptide flew out of his hand and soared through the crowd, and he lost sight of it. His other hand grabbing hold of the edge, dangling precariously over the side of the Ferris Wheel, well over 100 ft. up.

"Percy!?" Annabeth yelled in alarm, fighting her own empousai that had climbed into the cart.

"Fine!" He assured, trying to kick Earl off, as he was grabbing onto his ankle. "I'm good!" he said, glancing down to the ground. "Dude, get _off_." He grunted, kicking Earl in the face with his other foot. Earl screeched and was sent freefalling to the ground. Percy cringed when it hit the concrete below, exploding into dust. He took a breath, then his eyes widened in panic as he checked his pocket. He gasped as he realized his pocket was empty. _Completely empty._ He cursed. Had it fallen out? Was it on the seat in the cart? Was in on the _ground,_ hundreds of feet below?

Percy scanned the nearby area of the metal supports of the ride in a frenzy. _There!_ Nested in-between two support beams, the tiny velvet box sat comfortably, almost taunting him. Percy reached out with his free hand to try and reach it, but it was just out of his arm length. He heard a grunt of effort, and then gold dust exploded above him; the other empousai.

"Do you need help?" Annabeth asked curiously, peaking her head over the side.

Percy looked up at her in a panic. "N-No!" He said hurriedly, glancing at the box. He had to get it before the ride started moving again, otherwise it would plummet to the ground below. "It's just-" he said, looking around. "There's a bolt loose." He said quickly. "When good ole Earl here knocked me over, he knocked it out of place, and I'm going to put it back real fast. I'll be up in a jiffy." He promised. Percy prodded the air with his foot, and when it found the rung of the ladder slightly to his right, he grabbed hold of it and made his way down to the beam where his box was.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked again.

"One sec!" He called, hooking his arm around the rung and reached out toward the box. His fingers clasped around it and he sighed in relief before pocketing it again. He grinned a relieved smile and climbed back up to the cart, pulling himself up and over. He grinned at Annabeth, who helped him up.

"What was that?" she asked in bewilderment.

"The bolt was loose." Percy said again, rubbing the back of his head. He felt Ripetide return to his pocket, right next to the box. "The ride wasn't going to go without it. Anyway," he continued. "Are you okay?" he asked, checking her over. She nodded, pulling her hair out of its pony and redoing it.

"I'm fine." She assured. "You know," she said as the Ferris Wheel resumed motion, stopping and starting as it let its passengers off. Who knows what the mortals saw through the mist? "You're acting a lot weirder than normal." She said plainly. "And it's starting to weird me out. What is going on?"

Percy sighed. "Gas." He admitted. "I know it's probably super annoying."

Annabeth smiled and tapped her finger to her nose. "No kidding." Percy grimaced.

"But I promise," He continued. "I promise that it'll all make sense by the end of the day."

"That's irritating and intriguing," Annabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"But you love me," Percy said, almost hopefully. "So it's okay, right?"

Annabeth knocked her head to the side a couple times as the ride worker let them off, muttering something about those 'damn-maintenance-men-thinking-they-can-go-wherever-they-please'. "Yeah," she said finally. "I guess."

Percy beamed and kissed her cheek before taking her hand. "Is there anywhere you want to go before we head to Camp?" he asked as they walked back to the subway station.

Annabeth chuckled and pointed toward a tattoo shop. "We could get matching tattoos," she joked. Percy nodded solemnly.

"Yes." He said in faux agreement. "We should get 'not a demigod' tatted on our foreheads."

"Think that would help?" she asked, tracing her thumb over his hand.

"It might," He shrugged. "But I doubt it."

"We're too popular," Annabeth said in a dry tone. Percy barked out a laugh, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Way too popular." He agreed. "C'mon Wise Girl. I want to tell you that something."

"You mean show me that something?" she asked.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Home away from home." Annabeth said fondly, as the two crossed over Camp's borders. Thalia's Pine still stood strong and solitary, the Golden Fleece hanging low on its branches. They greeted Peleus, who looked up as they came over the hill. Annabeth scratched under the dragon's chin while Percy scratched behind its ears. Satisfied with the attention, Peleus laid its head back down on the grass, and Percy and Annabeth made their way to the Big House.

Percy took a gigantic breath. The time was getting closer, and as it did, he found himself getting more nervous. But at least he didn't have to worry about losing the ring to a monster here. That eased his mind some. He glanced at his girlfriend as they walked, and felt his ears getting warm. He couldn't wait to ask her. Truth be told, he'd been wanting to ask her for months, but he had wanted to save up for the right ring; one that screamed _Annabeth's Ring!_ in a tiny little ring voice. In the months leading up, Percy had prayed long and hard to both Athena and Poseidon, asking for their blessings. By the way today was going-with them not being smited where they stood or whatever-he had to say he thought it was going pretty well. And now that it was finally happening, he had a flame of excited panic in his stomach that was burning him from the inside out. Zeus, what was he going to do on the wedding day?

Faint, probably.

"Percy, Annabeth." Chiron greeted in a pleasantly surprised tone as the two entered the Big House. Mr. D lifted his diet coke in greeting as well.

"Perkins, Annabelle." He acknowledged.

"Mr. D." The demigods said in unison. They had given up long ago, as many campers did, on constantly correcting the Camp Manager of their names. It was just easier to let Mr. D call them whatever he came up with, because it was not like he was going to remember their real names an hour later.

"Not that we're not delighted to see you both," Chiron said with a smile. "But what are you two doing here on your day off?"

Annabeth looked at him in confusion, as Percy widened his eyes. "Percy had something to tell me. Or show me, or whatever." She said. "And…he told me that you had it?"

Chiron began to shake his head while he rubbed his beard. "No…" he trailed off. "I don't believe I have anything-" he was cut off by Percy letting out a large cough. Chiron looked at him and Percy waved his hands sporadically, trying to get the centaur to play along without Annabeth realizing. Of course, that was way easier said than done. As soon as Annabeth glanced back at him, Percy dropped his hands and acted like he was stretching, whistling awkwardly while he did so. Chiron eyes lit up as he understood. Of course he had known about Percy asking Annabeth to marry him, he just wasn't sure when or how it was going to happen. " _Ah._ " He remembered. "That thing. Yes. I do believe it's down by the…dock? Yes, the dock, right by the Lake."

"Right!" Percy said, straightening up from his stretching. "That's where you put it." He said with a nod. "Thanks, Chiron." He nodded as he slipped Annabeth's hand into his own.

"You okay, Kelp Face?" Annabeth asked as they walked to the Lake, hand in hand. "You seem nervous."

Percy shook his head. "What?" he asked, glancing at her. "I'm not nervous, you're nervous."

Annabeth shook her head and gave him a weird expression. "See," She said, squeezing his hand, "You do junk like that when you're nervous. So. What're you so nervous about?"

Percy sighed deeply as they reached the beach. "You." He said finally, looking down at her with a smile. "You make me nervous," She gave a confused expression. He shook his head and squeezed her hands. "So," he said, stepping into the water. "Come with me."

Annabeth smiled warily and stepped into the water as well. She saw the Lake hit her feet, but didn't feel herself getting wet, an extension of Percy's power that he was sharing with her. They did this a lot; go to the bottom of the Lake. It was where they could chill together, without having to worry about Camp above. As they walked to the bottom of the Lake in their own personal air bubble, Annabeth took in the sights. When they got to their spot, Percy sat down on one of the rocks they had moved previously to provide some level of comfort.

"So," Annabeth prodded after a moment or two. "What did you want to show me?"

Percy shrugged. He noticed how a lot of the fish in the Lake had begun to crowd around their air bubble. They probably sensed Percy's nerves, and decided to watch the scene unfold. Were they taking guesses? Casting lots? Percy rolled his eyes.

" _Don't be a wimp man,"_ He heard a fish say. _"do it already!"_

" _Hey shut up."_ Percy replied in irritation. _"I've never done this before, okay? Cut me some slack."_

" _Afraid she's going to say no?"_ another fish interjected.

" _Gene, don't say that! He's nervous enough already._ "

" _I'm just saying!"_

Percy jumped when Annabeth snapped her fingers close to his face. "Well?" she asked again, "What did you want to tell me? Or show me? Or whatever it is that you've been acting weird about literally all day?"

Percy took a calming breath and took her hands as he stood them up. "It's not so much as a 'showing you something' as it is a 'asking you something'." Annabeth's breath hitched slightly as her eyes widened. Slowly, she nodded.

"Yes?" she asked, in almost a whisper, but she couldn't help the small smile on her face. "Out with it, Percy."

Percy nodded, encouraged by her smile and her squeezing his hands tightly, he slowly bent down onto one knee and presented the ring. He cleared his throat.

"Annabeth. I know…I know that demigods' lifespans aren't like…the greatest, or whatever. But…I love you. And…I can't- _I_ _don't want to-_ see myself with literally anyone else in the entire world. Mortal or demigod. You're my best friend, the _smartest_ girl I know and…" He said with a shaky breath, looking into her impossibly grey eyes. They were teeming with excitement and love, and that gave him the confidence to finish his question. He cleared his throat and shook his head, shaking out the last of his nerves. "Annabeth Chase." He said again, voice ringing with more confidence than he ever thought possible. "Will you do me the…the _gigantic_ honor and…"

"Percy _c'mon_ already! _"_ Annabeth laughed, bouncing. Percy grinned back at her.

"Will you marry me already?"

Annabeth nodded rapidly and pulled him up into a standing position. Percy laughed in ecstatic relief and took her shaking hands in his equally-if-not more- shaking hands and slipped the ring onto her left hand. Once it was tightly secured, Percy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Annabeth shook her head with a laugh and placed her hands securely on the sides of his face, before crashing their lips together. Percy grinned into the kiss as he lifted her up and spun her around.

Annabeth broke the kiss and looked at him, running a hand through his hair.

"Guess we've got our parents' blessings." She said with a smile.

Percy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're weren't smited on spot, so I'd say that's a plus." Annabeth nodded and giggled.

"C'mere, _fiancé._ " She grinned, pulling his face back to hers.

Percy laughed as he heard the fish around them chatter, some celebrating, some lamenting.

Guess they really were casting lots.


End file.
